Obliviate
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: It was the battle of Salazar Slytherin, a battle of his own. He left Hogwards to protect it from the dark wizards and the Catholic church. And what is more...he would not let Godric Gryffindor suffer sadness. Salarzar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor.


**Obliviate**

**Characters:** Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters from HP are used without permission. The HP background was originally created by madam JKR. I write fanfictions for fun, and I promise my fanfiction for definitely neither illegal nor financial propose.

**Warning:** Hint of male/male sex, but no direct content.

~Oo*oO~

The battle finally ended, leaving thousands of dead bodies of Saint Knights on the ground of Hogwards castle immersed in the blood-colored twilight. Among the bodies and blood lay four seven-grade students, who was about to graduate from Hogwards, which was the pride of all the England witches and wizards. However they would not even have a chance to finish their last half year.

It was the responsibility of the house president to protect the other students, even sacrifice their lives as the price. And they did it.

The dark-haired wizard was staring at the battle field silently surrounded by a sense of darkness. He seemed calm and graceful, as if he had not slaughtered the knights' army with his exploded dark magic power a few minutes ago.

"Sal..." The red-haired wizard standing next to him murmured quietly, his voice was as slight as a feather. His complex expression showed that he had a lot to say, but at last he simply let one sentence escape his lips: "Please...never dark magic again."

Hearing such voice the stony face of Salazar softened for an instant, yet it became icy merciless again before the other man could catch it: "Anyone who dare doing harm to Hogwards will pay." with these words the sense of darkness got even thicker, " We should have prevented the muggle-born children from enrolling Hogwards. Gody, they are the traitors."

Before Godric could say anything had Salazar turned back and left, without leaving a single glimpse to his comrade.

Salazar teleported back to the castle where Rowena and Helga was waiting for the other two founders maintaining the protective magic array of Hogwards, while Godric followed immediately before hesitating.

Both the two ladies kept silent.

"It was the Catholic church." At last it was Helga that broke the deadly silence.

"The Catholic church and the dark wizards combined this time." Added Rowena. The witch famous for her wisdom always knew more than her friends.

Godric noticed the sight of Slytherin sharpened when that powerful red-eyed wizard heard the words "dark wizards". He tried to comfort him with his hand gently patting the other man's shoulder:"Sal, it's…not your fault…"

"It will be my fault if I kept doing nothing." Salazar frowned with the answer. Slytherin was once the ruler of dark wizards, when he was still the heritor of Duke Slytherin. Since he left home to travel with his three friends-Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Huffpaff, his cousin became the heritor. However, that young man was not powerful enough to be a new leader of wizard nobles, as a result, the dark wizards and the dark magical creatures chose a new ally. After all, all they want was benefit to themselves instead of to the wizards' world.

Obviously, one, or even more muggle-born students betrayed Hogwards and lead the enemies in; some dark wizards joint the Catholic church tried to destroy the future of magic world.

Salazar didn't care what price the church had paid to the dark wizards, all he care was those who had attacked Hogwards must pay for whatever they had done.

Gryffindor felt his friend appear too calm to be normal. He asked worriedly in a low voice: "Sal?" Yet he received no answer.

It was quite a bad feeling to Godric. He had never got a bloodline of prediction, yet he had a feeling that something may happen to Salazar. He tried to catch the sight of Slytherin but the man in black had already left; he turned back to the two ladies, yet both of them said nothing before he left for his own room.

Godric didn't feel surprise when Salazar visited his room in the evening. After all they were best friends, even closer with each other than with the other two of the founders. Hence, whenever one of them felt bad he would visit the other man after work. Neither of the two men were good at comforting others, but simply knowing oneself was not alone would make them feel much better.

However, this time, Salazar was different from before.

Godric noticed the abnormal situation of Salazar Slytherin as soon as the black-haired man appeared in front of him. The lion was always sensible enough…but he did miss some unique nerve of Salazar this time. Snakes were always good at hiding themselves before attacking in a sudden.

And that was the reason why Godric Gryffindor—the golden knight—were knocked off to the bed by the former dark wizard before he could take any reaction.

Gryffindor was confused, but Slytherin never explain. Salazar covered the body of Godric with his own, and held the other man tightly in his arms. He suppressed the revolt from the golden lion before biting the neck of him.

The pain from the neck made Godric cried at once. He saw the eyes staring at him was even redder than blood. He saw the desire in those eyes, he didn't miss the passion in them, yet he thought the sense of desperation flashed through the red eyes were no more than an illusion.

Godric thought he had got the idea what Salazar wanted. At the moment a mixture of numerous feelings hit him in his mind. He thought he should give the man on the top a curse, for the sake of the chastity of Gryffindor; however at the same time, a deep part of his mind was also screaming that it was a kiss rather than a curse that he should in fact give to Salazar.

It took a few minutes for Godric to make the decision, and the few minutes felt as long as a dozen of centuries.

"Listen, Sal."

Finally Godric started with his courage of Gryffindor. Salazar who was still trying to tear off Godric's clothes paused before asked: "What?"

His voice sounded deep and hoarse, so Godric tried to caress his long black hair to calm him down: "No man likes to beneath another man, Sal, and I am one of men."

Hearing these words Those red eyes deepened. The elements of dark magic gathered in the atmosphere surrounding them.

"But if it is you, Sal, I think it is not that unacceptable. So…just don't be that violent, please."

Salazar widened his eyes when hearing these words. It was like a floating wood to a drowning person. And it was too perfect to be true that he couldn't help asked:"Are you serious?"

"I swear with my sword of Gryffindor." The answer was as silent as whisper, but enough for the snake to catch the words.

The sense of dark magic disappeared at once. Salazar Slytherin didn't say any more. However, his action became gentle and affectionate. He kissed the other man's lips slightly, while Godric deepened the kiss and finally made it a long and passionate one.

After they both hit the peak of pleasure, Godric soon fell asleep with his arms and legs still circling around the other man.

Slytherin kept awake. He kissed the lips of the white wizard sleeping in his embrace again while murmured:"I…love you, Gody."

And then Salazar gently put Godric on the bed, carefully prevented himself from awakening the red-haired man. It was time to leave, to face his battle—the war of his own.

"Forgive me, Gody."

It was the battle of Slytherin, as well as of Salazar, who was one of the founders of Hogwards.

"Obliviate!"

Godric didn't wake up, he was so exhausted that he lost his usual vigilance, only because he knew that Salarzar was by his side, though.

Salazar printed a careful kiss on the forehead of the sleeping red-haired man before turned back and left the room. He left a letter to Rowena and Helga, then he stepped on the fortune he chose himself.

* * *

…

"Hey, Rowe, Hel, where is Sal? He hadn't appeared for three days!"

"Who knows, perhaps he was angry with you. Godric, do you forget your argument for that muggle student?"

"Argument? Well, perhaps…I must be over busy with the job of the headmaster that I feel my memory fainting! Oh, am I becoming old, Rowe?"

"Perhaps you are, Godric."

"Hey, you are so mean to me, Hel!" With these words the lion went back to work actively.

The two ladies glanced at each other both with a light sigh. They kept quiet for a while until Rowena finally broke the silence:"At least…neither the dark wizard not the Catholic church could threat Hogwards any more, Salazar has the ability to wipe them completely out from our land."

"You are correct." Helga forced herself to smile, "Salazar will win, Godric will not suffer sadness, and Hogwards would be safe, that…can't be more perfect, can it?"

Rowena nodded with a quiet smile.

-FIN-


End file.
